Perdonar
by Caliope Nox
Summary: Su hija era una bruja y tarde o temprano debían aceptarlo, no podían continuar así, alejados de ella, luego de meses de vivir su vida luego de que les retirara el hechizo como si ella no existiera se dieron cuenta de que no querían perderla...


.

.

.

.

Perdonar

.

.

.

.

Su hija era una bruja y tarde o temprano debían aceptarlo, no podían continuar así, alejados de ella, luego de meses de vivir su vida luego de que les retirara el hechizo como si ella no existiera se dieron cuenta de que no querían perderla.

_"Ella es y siempre será su hija, señores Granger, ella solo pensaba en protegerlos cuando hizo lo que hizo, de haber sido a la inversa les aseguro que habrían echo lo mismo, ella no merece ser tratada de esta manera después de todo lo que a pasado… solo espero que recapaciten antes de que sea muy tarde y terminen arrepintiéndose por lastimarla de este modo"_

Las palabras de ese chico rubio volvían a sus mentes con una nitidez sorprendente, cuando cerraban los ojos podían ver con total claridad sus ojos grises mirándolos como la peor escoria del mundo, cosa que ellos se sentían por causar que su hija sufriera de ese modo.

_"Ella es y siempre será su hija, señores Granger…"_

Su pequeña hija, su hermosa niña con un futuro prometedor, su brillante chica. Ella siempre seria la hermosa hija que había llegado para llenar su vida de luz y alegrías.

Les había tomado mucho tiempo aceptar lo que su hija les hizo pero entendían que solo quiso protegerlos, ese chico había tenido razón, si fuera a la inversa ninguno habría dudado en hacer lo que fuera necesario para salvarla, para que fuera feliz y viviera a salvo.

Un día, algún tiempo después llego un paquete, una estatuilla de plata con la forma de un ángel dentro de una caja de cristal y una invitación de bodas, más concretamente la invitación para la boda de su hija junto a un pergamino sellado con lacre verde atado a la pata de un águila de hermoso plumaje marrón. El pergamino estaba escrito en tinta verde y con una elegante y fina caligrafía, había sido esa carta lo que termino de romper su orgullo y vencer su miedo a buscar a su hija.

_Jean y Henry Granger: _

_Se que mi hijo no cumplió con el protocolo al no presentarse ante ustedes para pedir la mano de su hija, me disculpo por ese hecho y les suplico que asistan a la ceremonia. _

_Su hija Hermione es una mujer maravillosa que lleno de felicidad la vida de mi hijo, ella fue su salvación, en realidad ella ayudo a toda nuestra familia de tantas maneras que no podría pagarle jamás por lo que a echo. Lo único que puedo hacer es intentar que su más grande deseo se cumpla, que sus padres estén presentes en su boda. _

_Créanme cuando les digo que entiendo lo que sienten, durante la guerra mi propio hijo fue arrastrado a cometer actos terribles para proteger a su familia, la culpa por no poder mantenerlo a salvo me atormenta aun. _

_Este es un momento de suma importancia para ella, el día de su boda. Pronto será parte oficialmente de mi familia aun que desde hace mucho tiempo la quiero como una hija, la amos amado y protegido como si fuéramos sus padres pero ella los necesita a ustedes, no soporto ver como sus ojos se llenan de dolor cuando los recuerda ni su llanto luego de su fatídico rencuentro. Ella los ama y los necesita en su vida por lo que les suplico encarecidamente que asistan. Si deciden hacerlo toquen la estatuilla de plata y no la suelten pase lo que pase, los trasportara directamente a la mansión Malfoy en Paris donde la boda se celebrara, no teman es un medio completamente seguro de transporte mágico, un traslador. _

_Atentamente _

_Narcissa Malfoy_

El día de la boda luego de prepararse habían tocado la estatuilla y de inmediato habían sentido como algo los jalaba por el estomago, habían cerrado los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos se dieron cuenta que estaban en una hermosa biblioteca de pie frente a una impresionantemente hermosa mujer rubia, de inmediato supieron que ella era Narcissa Malfoy.

Ella les había dado una sonrisa satisfecha mientras los guiaba a una habitación en silencio, se sentían nerviosos mientras recorrían los pasillos de la elegante casa llena de cuadros que se movían y velas flotantes que iluminaban el lugar.

Algunos minutos después se detuvieron frente a una habitación donde Narcissa entro sin llamar, pasaron unos segundos antes de que los dejara pasar para encontrarse con una sorprendida chica vestida de novia.

Hermione estaba hermosa, con su vestido blanco y sus cabellos enmarcando su bonito rostro, al verla Jean había llorado de emoción y Henry había sentido como el orgullo llenaba su pecho, su hija, su hermosa hija se casaba.

La habían abrazado sin decir nada más que pedirle perdón y su hija había llorado mientras la abrazaban, ella los perdono y ellos a ella. La amaban demasiado como para no hacerlo, no querían que ella se alejara de sus vidas por que pasara lo que pasara ella siempre seria su hija, su brillante chica con un futuro prometedor, solo que su futuro prometedor comenzaba justo en ese instante…

.

.

.

.

_Esta viñeta era parte del fanfic **Encuentro fortuito **pero al hilar la trama no encajaba bien y decidí eliminarlo. Aun así no quise borrarlo y me decidí a publicarlo aparte para cualquiera que desee leerlo… _


End file.
